


Longing after you

by Captain_Katt



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Armpit Kink, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Enthusiastic Consent, Masturbation, Other, Pining, Reader has a vagina, Scent Kink, Vaginal Sex, ambiguous reader, and maybe this is just an excuse so I can write about my poorly veiled armpit fetish, don't worry guys this isn't another fic where rose is a piece of shit, he loves you very very much its super cute, use of the petname kitten, ya'll are dating but haven't had sex yet and this man really wants it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Katt/pseuds/Captain_Katt
Summary: Rose... Couldn’t sleep... He’d tried, most certainly, everything he could think off he’d tried! But over the past 2 hours all that his brain could focus on was... You...-----Can we please have more cute Chairman Rose fics I'm literally starving here!!
Relationships: Rose | Chairman Rose/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

Rose... Couldn’t sleep... He’d tried, most certainly, everything he could think off he’d tried! But over the past 2 hours all that his brain could focus on was... _You_... He turned onto his stomach, face buried in the pillow as he let out a growl of frustration, why couldn’t he get you out of his head!? Well, actually, he knew the answer; he was in love, to a stupid degree. His mind always seemed to drift back to you no matter what the thought started as. He thought about your laugh and buried his face deeper into the pillow, it really was wonderful... Rose thought every part of you was wonderful...

His heart ached a bit, knowing you weren’t there beside him, it felt so awfully lonely... Rose let go of the reigns he had hopelessly tried to restrain his thought with, his mind swirled with images of you, and before he knew it they’d turned filthy... He truly felt ashamed; the mental image of you moaning his name while he bounced you on his cock was almost too much for Rose to handle...

 _Great_.

Now he was hard... He didn’t know why he did it but before starting anything he made his stuffed Copperajah face the wall, something about having even an inanimate object watching him felt too embarrassing, with that out of the way Rose sighed again as he freed his cock from the boxer briefs. A few slow pumps already had him throbbing, though it wasn’t so much from physical stimulation as it was from imagining it was your hand in its place... You two had held hands, that was normal when two people were dating, but now all he could imagine was your far more slender and soft fingers wrapped around the base of his dick... He let out a quiet whimper which ended with a small bitten back moan, he couldn’t help but think about anything involving you, even just the simple thought of pressing his lips against yours had him nearly tipping over the edge...

Then, another thought crossed his mind, his shining, jade eyes sprung open as he turned his head to the armchair in the corner of his room, there, neatly folded was your jacket, you’d forgotten it in the haste to catch the corvitaxi back to your apartment and now Rose was quickly scurrying over to it, cock still in hand, he couldn’t believe he was about to do this... He picked up your jacket, leaned his face into the fabric and with a slow inhale his whole body entered cloud nine... Had you always smelled this amazing? Another deep inhale now closer to where your armpit would be had you been wearing it, it smelled of your deodorant with that hint of sweat that no product can ever seem to hide; had he failed to notice just how amazing you smelled with how flustered he got during your dates? Rose retreated back to the bed, back pressing up against a few pillows, cock in hand and nose pressed into your jacket... He whimpered your name, face burning red and his eyes fluttering shut... Fantasies of burring his face in the heat of your armpit while slamming into your tight hole running rampant in his head. It wasn’t long before he could feel his whole body tense and then release with his orgasm, thick ropes of cum painted his stomach and some had made it up to his chest and a few spurts had even landed on your poor jacket...

He really had to tell you how badly he wanted to take things further than handholding...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was certainly further than hand holding...

Rose awoke the next morning from the sunlight quite frankly burning his eyes even through his eyelids, he groaned and turned to the other side to face away from the windows only to be met with your, still cum stained, jacket. 

He'd hoped that last nights moment of weakness was just some wet dream but there was your crumpled jacket, so much for folding it to keep it clean and wrinkle free... He'd have to wash it before you came over for dinner later today, he turned back to face the sun, squinting at the clock at his bedside table. 10:34 AM...  
  
Roses eyes snapped open at the revelation, oh god, _oh god,_ you were supposed to be here at 11 and he hadn't even gotten out of bed! He leaped out of bed, quickly fixing the covers before grabbing your jacket and launching it into his closet, he'd have to clean it another time! He rushed to the bathroom, taking a quick look in the mirror before he got in the shower, cum in his chest hair, that was going to be _so_ much fun to get out.   
  
By some miracle he'd managed to get himself ready just before the doorbell buzzed, he fidgeted with the long piece of hair as he walked up the door, he wasn't prettied up as much as he normally was, only dressed in a pair of loose black sweatpants and a white t-shirt with the most adorable Cuffant design. You hugged and gave each other a quick peck on the lips before walking inside, you had to physically restrain yourself from eyeing the outline of Roses cock under those sweatpants, they really weren't hiding much, and he was so much thicker than you'd expected...   
  
The entire time you ate you found yourself almost staring at how his chest bulged against the fabric, you bit your lip before taking another bite of the delicious white wine and seafood pasta. "Rose?" He looked up, pasta still hanging from his mouth "I think I forgot my jacket here last nig-" The pasta that had been in his mouth was quickly swallowed, face flushing as his eyes darted around the room "W-well, I, um, I don't, uh, I put it in the wash for you..! I'll give it to you before, um, you go, so don't worry about that..!" You raised an eyebrow, nodding slowly, he was a terrible liar. 

"Can I sit on your lap, Rosie?" You were snuggled up beside him, his arm wrapped around your waist, he looked down and smiled "Go ahead, love..." What Rose wasn't expecting was for you sit down so you faced one another, hands running along his back. You could feel him shudder beneath your touch, lips ghosting his neck, teasing occasionally with your teeth. "Love..." You stopped for a moment, gauging his reaction, Rose whined and it might just have been the cutest thing you've ever heard. The hands that had previously been gripping onto the couch cushions for dear life are now planted firmly on your ass, the tips of his fingers digging into the fabric of your loose shorts. You could feel him get hard under you, hot and hard and throbbing... You kissed your way up from his neck, leaving a few pecks on his well trimmed beard before connecting with his lips. The first few kisses were slow and tender before evolving into something far more filthy and needy. You pulled away just to look at him, his eyes heavy and teary with lust. "You... You want to keep going, love..?" Rose resembled something close to a sick puppy as he looked at you, cute like always... "Yes please~"   
  
You shuffled down between his legs, looking up as you tugged on the waistband, Rose nodded eagerly and bit his lip, the evening sun making the sweat on his skin glisten. He'd wanted this for months, he wanted you so badly, he wanted your lips around him more than anything right now... You tugged down his sweatpants and underwear an-  
  
_**Sweet mother of Mew.**  
  
_If you thought he looked thick when he was flaccid he was _massive_ when he was hard, you throbbed and tightened just thinking about him inside of you. Your hand pulled back the skin covering his head before giving the tip a small kiss, Rose chuckled softly, cupping your cheek with a calloused hand. He was so warm, you couldn't help but lean into his touch... He put a loose bit of hair behind your ear and let you get back to work, your lips felt so soft and wet around him. Rose let out a low growl as you went further down his cock, tongue caressing the underside as your mouth slowly sucked. 

"You're doing so well, kitten... Is it alright if I call you that, love..?" You nodded eagerly, he really was sweet, always making sure you liked a new pet name... "Perfect... I'm not perfect with dirty talk but I'll do my best, love..." He ran his fingers through your hair, pushing you down onto his cock once more. After a short while he lightly tugged on your hair to get you off, a little trail of drool still connecting you... "About time I make you feel good, kitten, I've been wanting you for so long..."   
  
You leaned your head against the armrest, spreading your legs and teasing Rose by pulling the fabric of the shorts to the side, showing off just how wet your underwear had become... Rose wiped the drool off his chin before grabbing your thighs, spreading you further "Does my little kitten want something?" you giggled sweetly, hands wrapping around his wrists, not wanting him to let go just yet... "Maybe my jacket~" Rose sputtered, all his dominant energy melting off "You did something dirty with it, I know I'm right, Rosie~" Rose regained his composure, a sudden flare of confidence washing over him. He pinned your knees to your chest and leant down so his forehead almost pressed against yours "Maybe I did, Kitten, maybe I did something last night with that jacket of yours..." His cock pressed against you and ground against the fabric of the shorts. You leant up the last couple of centimeters to kiss him, a coy smile still on your lips "Do what you imagined doing to me last night then~"   
  
Rose was quick to act on your request, pinning your wrists above your head using one hand before burying his face into your armpit. You... You weren't expecting that but something about that needy, desperate expression and the deep huffs to take in all of your scent really was a turn on. It tickled in the same way that a couple light kisses on the lowest parts of your stomach does and together with his cock rutting against you with every breath it certainly was making you throb... "You huffed my jacket, didn't you, Rosie~? Dirty old man~" Rose groaned against your skin and tightened his grip around your wrist and the under-thigh, you jumped as his tongue took a broad lick against your skin, lapping up the sweat. Rose looked up at you, jade eyes filled with mischief and pupils blown, cheeky bastard...   
  
You somehow managed to wriggle off what you were wearing, finally feeling the full warmth of Roses cock against you "Do you want to use a condom, love?" "I got a contraceptive put in, so you can cum inside me, no worries, thanks you for checking, Rose... I love you..!" His cock prodded against your hole, soaking the head "I love you too, Kitten..." Nothing could have prepared you for how filling his cock was, he went so slowly, only pushing forward when you nodded into his shoulder. You loved the way his balls felt against you when he was fully inside you and Rose loved how tight you were... 

The thrusts were slow at first, letting you get used to the girth that was now stretching you, but with how eagerly your hips met him he quickly sped up and, _fuck_ , did it feel amazing as the head of his cock slammed into your deepest points. You loved it, you loved his cock, you loved him, he was amazing..! His mouth found its way back to your armpit and the deep huffs of your scent seemed to only spur him on further, the leg he wasn't pinning down wrapped around his waist. His balls making the most delicious smacking noises against your ass with every hard thrust, no one had to say it but you both knew you were close "Cum in me, c-cum in me, Rose..! Please..!" 

Rose thrust into you a few more times before burying deep inside you, filling you to the brim with hot, thick cum...

\-----

You woke up the next morning in a t-shirt that was far too big and smelled far too floral for that matter too, you relaxed as Roses arms wrapped around you, surrounding you in a comforting warmth.

You really did love him...


End file.
